


Unbreakable: A Hoseok Story

by Ghostaria



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, j-hope - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jin eventually has to shut Namjoon and Hoseok up because of arguing, Meaning sad, Namjoon and Hoseok argue, Now I'm just talking through tags, OP let me post this on here since I helped write some of it, Online Friendship, Online Relationship (eventually), Shit gets real around chapters 4/5, Skype (Eventually), Yoongi is an ass, enjoy, five chapters are written just need to go over fifth one with op, group chats, how to tag, reader is based on me since I genuinely feel like this about myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostaria/pseuds/Ghostaria
Summary: Original Summary from Wattpad: Hoseok comes across a once in a lifetime chance to help an A.R.M.Y get over her insecurities with the help of his members, but will she find out who they really are?"When you lose your way and the fight is goneYour heart starts to breakAnd you need someone around nowJust close your eyes while I put my arms above youAnd make you unbreakable"-Jamie ScottDisclaimer: Even though is story is completely fiction, the reader is based on a friend of mine (that's me) who genuinely feels this way about herself.





	1. Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so, you're probably like, "Hey, wasn't this originally on Wattpad?" and yes, yes it was. I'm friends with the person who posted this on Wattpad. I talked to her about this and asked if I could post the story on here too since I helped write some of the story. Don't believe me? Here's a link to a screenshot from my computer: https://i.imgur.com/IePwrwn.jpg If you click on it you can see I have her Wattpad account in one tab, along with the Google Doc for the story itself along with a timeline of when certain things happen, like Hoseok finding the reader's Twitter for the first time. If you want to read it on the original Wattpad page, here's a link to my friend's Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Leslie2499  
> I hope you enjoy this story and I hope people aren't too out of character or anything like that, oh, and there's a lot of cussing, mainly from the reader, hence why this is labeled 'Mature.'

After a long and exhausting day of performances at the last concert for their Wings Tour, the members of BTS were lounging in their separate hotel rooms. Each member was doing something different during their own free time, whether that be getting ready for bed, or even working on producing new songs. Hoseok, unlike the other members, was exploring through Twitter to see what their fans (A.R.M.Y) were doing at the moment.

        Lying, sprawled out on top of his hotel bed, Hoseok was casually scrolling through the app. He yawned loudly because of how late it was at the time. A loving smile graced his lips as he looked through millions of tweets that showed the fans’ adoring and heartfelt comments. He occasionally chuckled at the wide variety of memes and witty remarks that were posted.

        _They really are something aren’t they?_ Hoseok thought lovingly. _We don’t deserve them._

        The wide smile suddenly dropped off of Hoseok’s face. A certain tweet caught his eye.

       

        _**I hate my life sometimes…**_

        Hoseok’s heart broke at that statement. He suddenly felt like fighting back tears. Seeing that sorrowful comment made him feel like a family member of his was suffering, and he was determined to find out why. Determination filled Hoseok as he sat up in bed and started to look through his A.R.M.Y’s tweets. Why was she suffering? Why was she sad? He had to know the answer.

        It was like looking through a private journal. The tweets that this A.R.M.Y was leaving were sorrowful, heartfelt, poetic, and tear jerking. They were personal. Hoseok finally became conscious of what he was doing. His phone slipped out of his hand and landed face down on the soft, blue comforter of the bed. Was he allowed to do this? Was it all right for him to look through this person’s life? Hoseok rubbed his eyes with his hands as he tried to decide on his next actions.

        Then he got an idea. Picking up his discarded phone, Hoseok decided to ask the people he knew the best for help. His fingers tapped diligently across the screen of his phone, hoping that one of his members would know the answer to his concerns.

        _They’ll know what to do._ He thought hopefully.

**BTS Group Chat**

     Hoseok has entered the room.

**Hoseok:** I need advice

Read: 11:30 p.m.

**Hoseok:** Really? No one’s gonna help me?

        Read: 11:40 p.m.

        Jimin has entered the room.

**Jimin:** What’s wrong hyung?

**Hoseok:** I need advice from all of you.

        Jin has entered the room.

**Jin:** I’ll get everyone Hoseok.

**Hoseok:** Thank you, hyung.

**Jin:** I’ll be right back.

       

        Jin has left the room.

     Namjoon, Jin, Taehyung, and Jungkook have entered the room.

**Jin:** Okay. Everyone’s here now.

**Jungkook:** I was about to shower hyung!

**Jin:** You can wait. This is important!

**Jungkook:** **sighs**

**Namjoon:** Yoongi hyung is missing

**Jin:** What? I told him to get into the chat! I’ll get him.

        Jin has left the room.

**Jungkook:** Do you think he’ll notice if I leave?

**Taehyung:** Do it! I dare you!

**Namjoon:** You’ll just get yelled at again.

**Jungkook:** **shrugs**

        Jin and Yoongi have entered the room.

**Taehyung:** Too late XD

**Jungkook:** Damn it

**Jin:** What was that?

**Jungkook:** …

**Jin:** Now everyone is here.

**Yoongi:** Is there a reason I’m being dragged into this chat at this hour?

**Jimin:** You’re working though. So we knew you were awake.

**Yoongi:** >_>

**Jimin:** O_O

**Jin:** OKAY. Before something else happens, let’s actually get to why we’re here.

**Hoseok:** Thank you, hyung.

**Jin:** No problem.

**Jimin:** What’s wrong hyung?

**Taehyung:** Yeah what’s wrong?

**Hoseok:** I was scrolling through Twitter looking at A.R.M.Ys tweets like usual-

**Taehyung:** Did something happen?

**Jimin:** Are they okay?

**Jungkook:** Do I have to fight someone?

**Jin:** LET HIM FINISH!

**Taehyung:** …

**Jimin:** Sorry hyung

**Jungkook:** **zips lips shut**

**Namjoon:** Continue Hoseok, please

**Hoseok:** Thank you. So as I was saying, I was going through their tweets. They were all happy and loving, but then I found a tweet that was so sad. It made my heart hurt. I wanted advice to see what I should do.

        Shares tweet.

        Read: 11:52 p.m.

**Hoseok:** No suggestions?

        Read: 11: 55 p.m.

**Jin:** Is it our business?

**Jimin:** I hate seeing our A.R.M.Y sad.

**Taehyung:** I want to give her a hug.

**Jungkook: unzips lips** Do I have to fight someone cuz I will

**Yoongi:** Maybe she’s exhausted from work or school?

**Jungkook:** I could fight school and work for her

**Jin:** >_>

**Jungkook:** What hyung?!

**Jin:** No JK. Just no.

**Jungkook:** …

**Jin:** What do you think Namjoon?

**Namjoon:** Technically, it isn’t our business to get involved with someone else’s life even if she is an A.R.M.Y-

**Jimin:** But hyung!

**Taehyung:** Hyung, we can’t sit here and do nothing!

**Namjoon: sighs** No patience, I swear. I know that, but what can we do? Think about it.

        Read: 12:00 a.m.

**Jimin:** Send words of encouragement?

        Read: 12:01 a.m.

**Namjoon:** If we do that everyone else will end up expecting the same thing.

**Jin:** People could end up fighting.

**Taehyung:** I don’t think they’ll fight.

**Yoongi:** You obviously haven’t been paying attention to them. I’ve seen them fight. Even though it’s usually dumbass haters starting it, some of the fans do fight. I might not post often, but I do see some of the tweets on there.

**Hoseok:** So, we can’t do anything?

**Namjoon:** I’m sorry Hoseok.

**Jimin:** It’s still sad to see this. I feel bad not doing anything to help.

**Jungkook:** Maybe a friend of hers can be there for her?

**Jimin:** Not everyone has someone to be there for them, Jungkook.

**Taehyung:** Not even family?

**Yoongi:** Not everyone has that privilege

        Read: 12:08 a.m.

**Hoseok:** Thanks for the input everyone…

        Read: 12:10 a.m.

**Jin:** Hoseok, I’m sorry

**Hoseok:** It’s fine, hyung. I think I’m gonna go to bed. It’s late. Good night.

       

        Hoseok has left the room.

**Jin:** >_>

**Yoongi:** Why the glare?

**Jin:** Don’t you think you were being a little harsh?

**Yoongi:** Harsh? I was being realistic. Not everything can be solved easily and how we want, hyung. That’s how life works. I’m gonna go finish working.

**Jimin:** Wait hyung-

        Yoongi has left the room.

**Jin:** That was a little rude.

**Namjoon:** He’s still heated about the concert. He’s exhausted, we all are. Let’s all cool off and sleep. If the issue comes up again, we’ll talk about it again later. I hope everyone sleeps well. Goodnight.

        Namjoon has left the room.

**Jin:** He’s right. I acted a little out of place too.

**Taehyung:** It’ll be okay, hyung.

**Jimin:** Yeah, we don’t have any work tomorrow! I’m excited to get some rest.

**Jin:** Some rest is needed.

**Jungkook:** And if Yoongi hyung is still upset tomorrow, I’ll just fight him.

**Jimin:** >_>

**Taehyung:** >_>

**Jin:** >_>

**Jungkook:** I’m joking.

**Jin:** Goodnight you three

**Taehyung:** GOOD NIGHT

**Jimin:** Goodnight

       

     Jin, Taehyung, and Jimin have left the room.

**Jungkook:** Maybe… good night ;P

        Jungkook has left the room.

 

Hoseok tossed his phone onto his bed.

_I can’t accept this. I need to do something,_ he thought with determination.

Hoseok yawned and looked at the clock by his hotel bed.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow when I’m not exhausted._

 

The next morning Hoseok woke up with one goal in mind: Help that A.R.M.Y. After getting ready for the day and making sure there were no schedules planned, Hoseok grabbed his phone and went on Twitter. After scrolling and searching for what seemed like hours, he found the A.R.M.Y he was looking for. His eyes searched through her numerous tweets, scanning each one with precision. Hoseok’s mood dropped significantly as he read through her posts. It was like she was spilling all of her emotions and feelings out. His heart went out to her as he continued reading. One tweet in particular made his heart shatter.

 

_**People don’t always believe me when I say that I don’t find myself good looking even though I mean it. The reason is that it just so happens, when it’s drilled into your head, “You’re fat.” “You’re ugly.” “You’re fat and ugly.” “You’re disgusting.” “No one will love you because you’re fat, ugly, and disgusting, and if they do they’re either just as fat and ugly or blind, or they pity you.” it kinda fucks you up for the rest of your life.** _

 

“What are you doing?”

Hoseok jumped as he heard a sudden voice call out from across his room. He looked up and saw Namjoon standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. A look of realization crossed Namjoon’s face as he saw the phone in Hoseok’s hand.

“You’re on Twitter again, aren’t you?” he asked with furrowed brows and a look of annoyance on his face.

“No, why would I be?” Hoseok lied nervously.

Namjoon rolled his eyes. “I’ve known you for seven years. You really think I wouldn’t know when you’re lying? I mean come on, you’re a terrible liar.”

“Should I take offense to that?” Hoseok thought aloud.

Namjoon walked over and grabbed the phone from Hoseok’s hand. “Nope.”

“Hey!” Hoseok exclaimed as he tried to grab for his phone, which was currently being held in the air above his reach.

“Don’t you remember what happened yesterday?” Namjoon asked.

Hoseok stopped reaching for his phone and diverted his attention to him. “Yeah, so?”

Namjoon sighed and handed the phone back to Hoseok in defeat. “And you’re still set on helping this person?”

Hoseok opened Twitter up on his phone and showed it to Namjoon. “This is what I was talking about last night.”

Namjoon paused and read through the distraught and depressed A.R.M.Y’s tweets. “This is…”

“Now you know why I was so keen on helping her.”

Namjoon looked up at Hoseok, who had a look of helplessness on his face.

“I just want to do something, Namjoon,” Hoseok explained with sincerity. “I know this isn’t our job, and I know this is a stranger who we have no business with, but I can’t just sit back and watch someone drown in their own sorrow. It hurts me to know that someone is out there like that.”

A string of silence fell across the room. Neither of the two men said anything as they looked at each other.

Namjoon sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Hoseok’s heart lifted as he heard his leader’s statement. He might get the chance to help this A.R.M.Y after all.


	2. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's introduced, angry ranting, I actually work at a Sam's Club, hence why it's mentioned in this chapter. The whole, "stupid ass questions," "Stella Artois 12 Pack recall," working in her department alone. All of that has actually happened to me, it's more recent than this, which takes place around December. (If you didn't know in the previous chapter, the final show for the WINGS Tour ended December 10th of last year.)

Three days later, the members were gathered in their living room. Namjoon walked over to where the other members were seated, which was on various types of chairs around a table in the center of the room.

“Is there a reason we’re having a meeting during our break?” Yoongi asked with annoyance as he put his phone away.

“There’s something that we have to discuss,” Namjoon stated.

“Yeah, why else would we be here, hyung,” Jungkook said sarcastically.

Yoongi sent a glare over to the youngest member, who was currently trying to hide a smile.

Seokjin sighed. “Let’s just get to the point, so that way everyone can go do what they want for today.”

Namjoon looked over to Hoseok, who was currently trying to come up with a good reason for everyone to actually help. Hoseok sat up and cleared his throat.

“I actually wanted to see if you could all help me with something-”

“Is it that Twitter thing again?” Yoongi interrupted with frustration.

“Yes hyung, but-” Hoseok started again, but got cut off a second time.

“We don’t know her personally, and it’s none of our business, so I don’t care.” Yoongi responded got up from his chair and started walking away towards his room.

“Hyung, just listen for once!”

Everyone froze at the sudden outburst that came from next to Taehyung, who was seated on the couch. Jimin had stood up from his seat and was currently glaring at Yoongi, who had turned back around.

“You always do this, hyung,” Jimin exclaimed. “You push away things that don’t concern you.”

“That’s because-”

“No, it’s not. It’s because you don’t feel comfortable with sharing your emotions with others. You act like you don’t care when we know you actually do. So just listen to Hoseok hyung and see what he has to say.”

Yoongi stared at Jimin for a moment, and then said, “Fine.” and sat back down.

“Thank you, Jimin,” Hoseok said, still startled by his yelling at Yoongi.  “So, as I was saying, I would like some help.”

For the next ten minutes, the seven members discussed the predicament that had arisen. Jungkook leaned back in his chair and yawned. It was only the mid afternoon and he was already tired from listening to the others arguing and discussing the issue.

_I really want to go finish my game from last night,_ he thought as he stretched.

“Alright,” Namjoon began. “So, this is the list of what we can and cannot do if we decide to interfere.”

“Wait,” Hoseok interrupted, halting Namjoon’s speech. “What do you mean by ‘if’?”

“Not all of us agreed to this, Hoseok,” Namjoon explained while showing the list.

“I did,” Jimin and Taehyung said in unison.

“So did I,” Seokjin replied.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Jungkook asked while yawning for the third time because of his lack of sleep from the previous night of gaming.

“But I didn’t.”

Everyone turned to look at Yoongi, who had an expression of irritation on his face. The pale rapper had his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

“I never agreed to help,” he stated. “I only agreed to listen.”

Hoseok’s mood lowered at his friend’s statement. He wasn’t going to help him after all. Hoseok wanted everyone’s help, so that the A.R.M.Y could see that everyone cared.

“Hyung!” Jimin exclaimed irritatedly. “Are you really not going to help?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes slightly and sighed. Hoseok grabbed his phone from his back pocket.

“Here, hyung. Have a look,” he inquired, while tossing his phone toward Yoongi.

Yoongi caught the phone and looked down at the screen. He hesitated at the thought of actually looking through the account, but after much inner discussion, he started to scroll through it. Yoongi’s expression changed multiple times while he read through the tweets. Revelation seemed to spark in his eyes as he read the last tweet. He now fully understood the gravity of the situation. The rest of the members noticed his expression, and smiled knowingly.

Hoseok leaned back in his chair and smirked. “It seems we have come to an agreement.”

“Let’s begin then,” Namjoon said as he smiled and picked up the list of ground rules off of the table. “First and foremost, we absolutely, cannot, under any circumstance, reveal who we are.” He paused for a moment making sure everyone understood, and then continued. “Second, no giving out personal social media accounts, Skype included.”

The other six nodded at this statement.

“Third, do **_not_** give her your phone numbers. This is more for our safety than hers. Remember, until this moment, we did not know her personally. She could very well give them out.”

“Namjoon hyung,” Jimin shouted, suddenly. “I don’t think she’d do that!”

“Quiet Jimin,” Yoongi began. “For once I agree with Namjoon. Up until this moment we had no idea who she was, she could easily give out our numbers if we gave them to her. I know you want to think the best of people, but unfortunately that’s not how life works.”

Jimin pouted and then waited for the leader to continue.

“Fourth,” Namjoon started again. “None of us can communicate with her directly, alone.”

“What does that even mean, hyung?” Jungkook asked while yawning.

Namjoon rolled his eyes.“In other words, we can’t DM her.”

“You could have just-” Jungkook began, but Namjoon interrupted him.

“Fifth, we absolutely cannot tell our managers and staff about this. We would get in huge trouble since we shouldn’t be interfering in the first place. Sixth, we cannot tell the rest of the A.R.M.Y that we’re doing this because they will expect the same treatment, and unfortunately, we can’t do that. Seventh, and this is specifically towards Hoseok, this is a one time thing. I know you care about every single A.R.M.Y because you’re a caring person, but we can’t be doing this every time you see an A.R.M.Y in distress.”

Hoseok nodded. “I understand.”

~~~~~~~~

The next morning, before filming a ‘Run’ episode, Hoseok decided to make his Twitter account, @HereComesTheSun, and followed the A.R.M.Y he’d been worried about the past few days, @OT7Gallery, and turned on her notifications.

Y/N jumped when she got a notification on her phone. “Jesus Christ, what the hell?”

She looked down and saw an account called ‘Green Sunshine Tree’ had followed her. “Oh, a new follower on Twitter.”

She tapped on their icon and noticed that they had just made their account today.

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, probably a bot, just like about half of my other followers.”

She locked her phone and tossed it across her bed, sighing in frustration. She dozed off and when she woke up a couple of hours later, she had two more followers, an account called ‘Lose Yourself In My DNA’ and another called ‘Kiss The Cook.’

_Where the hell are these people coming from?_ She thought, and clicked on their icons as well.

“Of course, probably more bots,” she mumbled, noticing that once again, the accounts had just been made.

She locked her phone, plugged it in, and went to bed. She had to get up early for work the next day. When she got up the following morning, Y/N saw she had gained seven followers in total, including the ‘Green Sunshine Tree’ account that first followed her. Figuring they were all fake accounts, she ignored the notifications and got herself ready for the day.

Work didn’t start off great. Right when she got in, Y/N was bombarded with stupid questions from customers. Then when she finally got to her section of the store, instead of starting work the way she normally did, she had to stack six empty water pallets by herself and take them to the back of the store.

As soon as she got started on her normal tasks, she got a call from over the radio. “Grocery, we have a recall on the Stella Artois 12 pack, we need to get those off of  the sales floor immediately.”

Y/N sighed in frustration, trying her best not to cuss out every single associate, manager, COS, and customer as she went to go gather the recalled alcohol. Y/N got a chance to look at her phone after taking the Stella Artois to the back and putting a sign on it reading ‘RECALL,’ she noticed she hadn’t even been there an hour yet, it had only been about 45 minutes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she said to herself. “Today is going to be a **_long_** day.”

The day continued the same; stupid questions, moving water pallets, little to no help in general, and by the time she actually got a chance to take her first break, she was trying not to cry out of frustration. It had just gotten to 3 p.m. and Y/N was already tempted to walk out, but she couldn’t, as it had only been about two hours since she had clocked in. She needed to vent, even though she knew no one would pay attention. Y/N opened Twitter and started a thread,

 

_**I fucking hate this place. As far as I know, I’m the only one closing tonight and because of Holiday Hours, the store doesn’t close until 9 p.m. I have barely gotten any of my own work done because people keep asking stupid ass questions. It’s like they’ve forgotten where everything is. 1/4** _

 

_**Not to mention, I’ve only been here for two hours, and I’m already about to walk the fuck out and never return. On top of that, I had to move empty water pallets, ALONE, and drag them to the back of the store. 2/4** _

_**Then finally, some alcohol got recalled and I had to go over to that aisle, start pulling out boxes, when it got to the point where I couldn’t simply just pull them out, I had to crawl ONTO the pallet, which I smacked my knee on when I first crawled onto it, to drag the boxes from the back of it. 3/4** _

 

_**As I pulled the last box forward and tried to crawl out from under the shelf, I smacked my shoulder blades on the shelf above, and then my head. I’m just done with today, honestly. 4/4** _

 

After posting the thread, Y/N put her phone down and her timer went off, signifying that her first fifteen minute break was over. She hesitated a minute, but then put her work gloves back on and went back out to the chaos that was Sam’s Club during the holidays.


	3. First Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok tries to cheer up the reader through posts on Twitter, Namjoon and him get into an argument over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you read this, you'll notice an extreme difference when it comes to dates and stuff. That's because, from where I live, South Korea is 14 hours ahead. This is when we tried to start incorporating the dates and stuff within the story so you guys wouldn't get too confused. If you want, in the following chapter, I can link the Google Doc of the timeline so far. I have it so that anyone with a link can view it. :)

Hoseok was on YouTube watching reaction videos after working on songs for his mixtape when his notification sound went off, OT7 Gallery had posted on Twitter. He unlocked his phone and looked through the thread she had just posted. She was clearly upset with what had been going on so far that day. 

He let out a sad sigh. “I hope the day gets better for her.” 

He looked at the time, 5 a.m. on December 17th. Hoseok figured he should leave a comment and go to bed. 

_ What should I post though?  _ He thought. 

Hoseok tapped the reply button on his phone, he hesitated for a moment while he tried to figure out how to word his thoughts. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, however, he didn’t want to come off as creepy either.

He started typing several times and deleted it each time, thinking what he was saying was coming out wrong, or weird. Finally he settled on:

 

_**Hi, I know you don’t know me, and this is out of the blue, but I genuinely hope your day gets better as it goes on.** _

 

Hoseok read over it a couple of times, making sure it sounded okay and a sleepy smile appeared on his face when he decided it looked good. He thought back on his leader’s words though, “We cannot contact her directly, alone.” Hoseok suddenly got concerned, would this count as speaking directly to her? 

After much inner debate he thought,  _ No, no it’s a public post. I’ll be fine.  _

He yawned and looked at the time, which was 5:45 a.m. He really needed to get some sleep. Hoseok closed the Twitter app and signed off of his computer. He silently left his office and went to his and Jimin’s room, knowing fully well that the younger one would be asleep on the other side of their room in his own bed. 

As he climbed into his own bed, Hoseok hoped that when she saw the comment, OT7 Gallery’s day would get a bit brighter. Letting her know that someone cared enough to listen and that things would get better, even if it seemed tough right now. 

Hoseok woke up about 1 p.m. and saw another thread from OT7 Gallery: 

 

_**Well I was right, today was fucking terrible. It just got worse and worse as the day went on, I was actually by myself and I got no help until the last minute. Then when I got home and got on Facebook, I saw a post saying  1/3** _

 

_**“If you’re single this late in the year, you’re ugly, and that’s facts.” Like yeah, thanks for reminding me of that. Not like I know that already, right? I totally need reminded that I’m fucking ugly, every single day. 2/3** _

 

_**The only thing that made me slightly happy was a comment from someone I originally thought was a bot. I’m just gonna go to bed, fuck today. 3/3** _

  
  


The sight of the posts caused a hint of pain in Hoseok’s heart. He wanted to do something to help but was limited to so little. After grabbing some coffee, Hoseok came back and went onto her page again.

“I guess the only thing I  **_can_ ** do is comment again,” he mumbled to himself. 

He placed his coffee mug down on his nightside table, stretched his fingers, and began to type.

 

_**I’m sorry about what happened at work. I’m glad my first comment could make you feel a little better, even if it was only for a moment. I really hope that your work gets easier for you. I understand how hard it is to keep going when you’re feeling completely done with life. So just remember, things always get better even when it seems like they won’t.** _

 

Y/N got a notification, Green Sunshine Tree had commented on her thread. As she read through it, Y/N started tearing up. 

“Stop being a little bitch,” she whispered to herself and took a deep breath to stop crying. She responded with:

 

_**Thank you, I appreciate it, it’s just, these long hours are driving me crazy. I’m always frustrated and tired when I get home in the evening, I can’t talk to my mom since she usually goes straight to bed after we get home, and since my dad works early he’s asleep when I get home and he wouldn’t listen to me anyway. He never does.** _

 

Y/N looked over her post. 

_ Was that revealing too much?   _ She thought. 

“Who cares? If this person is willing to listen, I might as well tell them my life story,” she whispered to herself. 

Y/N looked at the time on her phone, 11:35 p.m. on December 16th, but thankfully she was off the next couple of days and could stay up as long as she wanted. Hoseok jumped when he heard his phone go off. It was OT7 Gallery. 

_ Is she still awake, what time is it for her?  _ he thought. 

He read her reply and to his misfortune, his mood dampened a bit at her post. Numerous thoughts of reassurances went through Hoseok’s mind as he tried to figure out what to say. 

 

_**I’m sorry that it’s like that for you. I understand the need for ranting so don’t apologize :) I don’t really get to see my parents all that much either, so I understand. I hope you have a great night/day.** _

 

Hoseok released a nervous breath as he pressed send after rereading his comment multiple times.

_ I hope that was okay.  _ He thought nervously. 

Y/N didn’t even need the notification sound, she was already on the app. 

She tilted her head,  _ They don’t get to see their parents? Why?  _

Y/N shook the thought away and smiled,  _ At least they understand how I feel.  _

She tries to organize her thoughts and figure out how to respond. 

 

_**Thank you, again,  you’re too nice to someone like me who just vents all the time. I hope you have a good day as well! It’s 11:45 p.m. here, by the way, if you care to know, since you told me to have a good night/day.** _

 

Y/N locked her phone, not thinking she’d get another response from them, and fell asleep. Her clock reading 12:00 a.m on December 17th.

Hoseok was staring at his phone when the notification appeared on screen and immediately tapped on it, read her response, and replied immediately, without much thought.

 

_**Oh, don’t you have work tomorrow? Shouldn’t you head to bed? I don’t mind you venting, really. Sometimes that’s what it takes to feel better. :)** _

 

When Hoseok didn’t get an immediate response, like he expected, he felt sad, and empty. He had enjoyed finally talking to her, even if it technically wasn’t directly. She was 14 hours behind him, and he noticed it was 2 p.m. for him. 

_ She must have fallen asleep.  _ He thought. 

Hoseok looked out his window and saw that it was snowing. He smiled, walked over, breathed on the window to fog it up, and drew a smiley face. He made sure his reflection wasn’t visible, took a picture, and put it as a response to his other tweet, captioning it, ‘For when you wake up.’ That technically wasn’t revealing who he was, right? 

When he turned around, Hoseok saw Namjoon standing at the door with his arms crossed. “What on Earth do you think you’re doing?!” he shouted. 

“Noth-” Hoseok started, but was cut off by his leader.

“Nothing? You think you’re doing nothing? Do you know what could happen if this person saw your reflection, or my reflection in that window!” 

“I made sure that wouldn’t happen. I made sure my reflection wasn’t in the window beforehand. You think I don’t remember what you said? Come on Namjoon, it’s just a smiley face drawn in fog. It’s not like I went over to the mirror and took a picture of myself!” 

The two men fought like this for about twenty minutes until Jin stormed in. “What is going on you two?” 

Both Namjoon and Hoseok spoke over each other and Jin sighed in frustration. “One at a time! Sheesh, it’s like I’m talking to  **_children_ ** instead of two grown men.” 

Namjoon and Hoseok immediately shut up at that. 

“Now, what were you guys arguing about?” Jin asked a second time. 

Hoseok sighed. “I fogged up the window, drew a smiley face, took a picture of it, and posted it as a response to one of my comments on OT7 Gallery’s thread.” He started, but Namjoon continued from Hoseok’s sentence.

“I got angry because I was worried that one of our reflections would show up in the window and reveal who we are, since that was specifically one of the rules, we could not show who we were.” 

“I tried to reassure him that, that wouldn’t happen because I made sure to position the phone camera so that my reflection wouldn’t show up and that’s when we started arguing, hyung.” Hoseok concluded as Namjoon and him both looked down in embarrassment at how childish they had been acting.

Jin massaged his temples from an emerging headache from the younger two’s fighting. “Look, if Hoseok said he positioned the camera so that his reflection wouldn’t show up, then that should be fine, Namjoon. We both know he’s a terrible liar, so if he didn’t hide his face, it would be obvious with his reaction when you asked him. Now, make up, I’m going to go find a way to get rid of this headache from you two.”

“Yes, hyung.” Namjoon and Hoseok responded and then they turned to one another and apologized.

“Thank you,” Jin said as he left the room.


	4. Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others finally tell each other whose accounts are whose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Chapter 5 goes up on Wattpad, I'll put it on here. I just need Leslie to read over it and post it on her end as well. I also started writing Chapter 6, so eventually that'll be up as well. I hope you enjoy what we have so far. We're not sure how many chapters this story is going to have, so keep watching for those. Thank you and enjoy the story. :) Also yes, we made a jab at 'Expensive Girl.' XD

Y/N woke up the next morning and before she did anything else, she decided to follow that Green Sunshine Tree account back, since they’d willingly listened to and replied to her. She then looked out the window and a huge smile crossed her face, it had snowed within the nine hours she had been asleep, and it was still going. Y/N unplugged her phone, threw a hoodie and shoes on, and ran out onto the front porch and took a picture of her front yard. When she got back inside, she ignored her mother’s calls of, “Close the door.” and “Are you crazy? It’s cold out there!” and went to her room. She got back on Twitter and posted the photo, captioning it, ‘IT SNOWED OVERNIGHT! :D’ and proceeded to flop back down onto her bed. 

Hoseok was spacing out, trying to figure out how to mix a track for his mixtape when his phone went off with a notification from OT7 Gallery, showing that she had posted a picture. A smile graced his tired face as his eyes scanned the picture she had posted. A white, snowy front yard, presumably OT7 Gallery’s, was shown on Hoseok’s phone screen.

_ It snowed there too.  _ He thought as he liked her tweet. 

 

_**It snowed here where I am too. :) Stay warm please. I don’t want you getting sick.** _

 

As soon as Hoseok pressed send, another notification popped up on his phone screen. It was a notification from his group chat that the members shared. 

_ What are they talking about?  _ He thought curiously as he opened the chat.

  
  


**BTS Group Chat**

 

Jungkook and Jin are in the room.

 

**Jungkook:** I’m just saying that we should play games more often

**Jin:** Jungkook we aren’t discussing that right now. We have bigger issues.

**Jungkook:** T_T fine

**Jin:** So back to what we were discussing-

 

Hoseok has entered the room.

 

**Jin:** Ah the person we were discussing is here.

**Hoseok:** Hi hyung? Did I miss something?

**Jin:** …

**Hoseok:** I’m taking that as a ‘yes’.

**Jin:** Hoseok, did you post anymore pictures after what happened last time?

**Hoseok:** What? No. Of course not, it was just that smiley face, and you sided with me earlier. Where’s this coming from hyung? 

**Jin:** I’m just trying to make sure nothing got out of hand. 

**Jungkook:** We can post pictures? *smirks* Sounds fun.

**Jin:** I will take that phone from you.

**Jungkook:** ...never

**Jin:** *sighs* 

 

Namjoon and Jimin have entered the room.

 

**Jimin:** Hey hyung!

**Jungkook:** Which one?

**Jimin:** Not you, obviously, since I’m older than you.

**Jungkook:** Of course *coughs* shortie

**Jimin:** >_>

**Namjoon:** I did not come in here to watch you two bicker.

**Jimin:** Sorry, hyung

**Jungkook:** Yeah, sorry.

**Jimin:** >_>

**Namjoon:** Hoseok, we need to discuss what happened.

**Hoseok:** Sure.

**Namjoon:** Wait. We all need to be here for this.

**Jungkook:** I just love group meetings. *sarcasm*

**Jimin:** You didn’t have to type ‘sarcasm’.

**Jungkook:** I know. :p

**Jin:** I’ll get Yoongi, and Jungkook will get Taehyung.

**Jungkook:** I didn’t volunteer-

**Jin:** Was I asking? 

**Jungkook:** O_O

 

Jungkook has left the room.

 

**Jin:** Hopefully, Yoongi doesn’t lock the bedroom door.

**Hoseok:** Good luck, hyung.

**Jin:** *sighs*

 

Jin has left the room.

 

**Hoseok:** Jimin, are you at home too?

**Jimin:** I’m in our room, hyung.

**Hoseok:** Oh okay. So I’m the only one at the studio.

**Jimin:** Yep

**Hoseok:** T_T I’m alone

**Jimin:** I’m sorry, hyung T_T

**Namjoon:** Where the hell are the others?

**Jimin:** I can hear Jin hyung yelling, so I assume Yoongi hyung locked his door. 

**Namjoon:** Of course he did.

**Hoseok:** Knowing Jungkook and Taehyung, they probably ‘forgot’ and started playing Mario Kart or something.

 

Jungkook and Taehyung have entered the room.

 

**Hoseok:** Speak of the devils.

**Namjoon:** You’re not wrong there.

**Jimin:** What took you two so long?

**Taehyung:** I was playing with Tannie. :)

**Jungkook:** That dog nearly broke my game controller >_>

**Taehyung:** So?

**Jungkook:** >____>

**Namjoon:** And the bickering continues…

**Jimin:** Speaking of bickering, Jin hyung is still yelling. 

**Jungkook:** lol

**Namjoon:** Did you just?

**Jungkook:** What? You don’t like me loling, hyung?

**Namjoon:** Never mind.

 

Jin and Yoongi have entered the room.

 

**Jin:** BECAUSE YOONGI WE NEED TO DISCUSS THIS!!

**Jimin:** O_O Jin hyung, your caps lock is on

**Jin:** OH, oh. I’m sorry.

**Yoongi:** What could POSSIBLY be going on now?! If Hoseok is being stupid, let him be stupid. It’ll be his fault if he gets in trouble with management. I refuse to get in trouble for him being stupid.

**Hoseok:** When was I acting stupid?

**Namjoon:** Yesterday

**Jin:** OKAY **.** Let’s not fight, please. I’ve had enough fighting from yesterday.

**Yoongi:** *annoyed sigh* Fine, now what’s going on this time?

**Namjoon:** Hoseok and I had an argument about this yesterday, but we talked it over. He fogged up the window in his room and drew a smiley face on it. Then he took a picture and posted it on that A.R.M.Y.’s post. I was angry and worried that he might have gotten his reflection in the window, since one of the rules stated that we could not reveal who we are.

**Hoseok:** Like I said yesterday, I made sure that my reflection wasn’t shown. 

**Namjoon:** I know that, but you do understand why I reacted that way, right?

**Hoseok:** Yes, yes I do, but, and hear me out, we should be able to do a little more. Not necessarily message her or anything, but maybe post photos of the landscape and stuff, that don’t have people in them in general? If you all want to keep an eye on me, we can also make a group chat on Twitter itself. I’m @HereComesTheSun, obviously since you guys have probably seen my posts and Namjoon saw the picture I shared with her. What are yours?

**Namjoon:** I can accept that, but you need to keep your word about not messaging her, otherwise this entire plan of yours with helping her will end immediately. Mine is @expensivegirl by the way.

**Hoseok:** Fine.

**Jungkook:** I thought you regretted making that song, hyung? Why is that your @?

**Namjoon:** I’ve just accepted at this point that I’ll never live down the song, plus it’s become a meme among the A.R.M.Y. Anyway, whose @ is next?

**Jin:** Mine is @gucciwish.

**Namjoon:** Isn’t that more of Taehyung’s thing?

**Jin:** Well I wanted the @ of ‘Kiss The Cook,’ but someone had it already, so I just made it my display name and went with gucciwish as an @.

**Jungkook:** Mine is @OVERWATCHBITCH.

**Jin:** JEON JUNGKOOK ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!

**Jungkook:** Oh get over it, hyung, I’m 20! Cursing shouldn’t matter!

**Namjoon:** Okay, before another fight breaks out, who’s next?

**Taehyung:** So Jin hyung is why I couldn’t have that @. Anyway, mine is @5thjoyce, since it could be a play on words like, ‘fifth choice.’ Doesn’t really make much sense, but that’s all I could come up with while half asleep.

**Namjoon:** Alright, next? 

**Yoongi:** Mine is @SleepIs4TheWeak. Now I’m leaving.

**Jin:** No you’re not, we still haven’t heard Jimin’s.

**Jimin:** I was wondering when I was going to get to talk again. Mine is @Chimmymyluv.

**Namjoon:** Isn’t that a bit obvious? 

**Jimin:** No, I don’t think so. If it is, I’ll just tell people that ask if it’s me that it isn’t and I’m just a fan who likes the BT21 character Chimmy.

**Namjoon:** I don’t know if they’d buy it, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Alright, any objections to a group chat on Twitter?

**Jin:** Nope

**Yoongi:** Nope

**Hoseok:** Nope

**Jimin:** Nope

**Taehyung:** Nope

**Jungkook:** Nope

**Namjoon:** Alright, I’ll make it tomorrow. Sleep well guys, and remember what I said Hoseok.

**Hoseok:** Yes, I know. Goodnight.

 

Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jin, Jimin, and Taehyung have left the room.

 

**Jungkook:** Well okay, goodnight everyone. *rolls eyes*

 

Jungkook has left the room

  
  


After he got off of the group chat, Hoseok felt drained and annoyed,  _ Would Namjoon seriously try and stop me from helping OT7 Gallery, just for trying to talk to her? _

He thought, wishing he could just tell Namjoon to get over it and let him talk to her, even just once, by himself. However, he couldn’t, Namjoon, while being the same age as Hoseok, was indeed the leader and as the leader he was over even Jin, who was the eldest, so whatever Namjoon said, Hoseok had to listen. He sighed and looked at OT7 Gallery’s snow picture again and the notification sound went off.

 

_**Trust me, I’m definitely staying inside. XD Sorry, I took a nap and just woke up to your comment. I’m now just curled up on my bed with coffee, even though it’s noon here. I have a cold anyway, so I hope it doesn’t get worse.** _

 

Hoseok gave a shocked look, he thought he was fourteen hours ahead of her, then he looked at his phone clock and noticed that it was actually 2:00 a.m. for him on December 18th. 

_ Oh, I should get some sleep, I want to talk to her a bit more though.  _ He thought, and then responded to her Tweet:

 

_**Good, staying inside and having something hot to eat or drink is the best thing to do when you have a cold. Especially if you don't want it to get any worse. Honestly though, I should probably get some sleep, it's 2 a.m. here. Hopefully we can talk more later. :)** _

 

Y/N was scrolling through Facebook when her notification sound for Twitter went off. 

_ OH, maybe they responded!  _ She thought and when she clicked on the app, Y/N gained a huge smile on her face and read the response. She felt a little sad when Green Sunshine Tree said they needed to go to bed, but Y/N understood and replied:

 

_**Aww, that sucks, but sleep IS needed, we are human after all. I hope we can talk later too. Night, since it’s so late for you, sleep well! :3** _

 

Hoseok turned off his computer and started heading back home. When he got back and went to his and Jimin’s room, he looked at his phone and OT7 Gallery’s notification showed up.  Before plugging it in, he read the Tweet and a sleepy smile crossed his face, Hoseok would definitely try to sleep well if he could talk to OT7 Gallery after he woke up. Hopefully she was off work still when he got up later. He finally plugged his phone in, climbed into his soft, king sized bed, and fell asleep immediately. 


End file.
